PearlShipping High School
by hollista
Summary: Dawn's overprotective cousin Drew, is trying to provent Ash and Dawn getting together. Contest, Pearl, Orange, RedVine, Barry Leona. Minor pokeshipping on Misty's behalf in beginning. xx


_**Pokemon High School**_

Contest/Pearl/Orange/RedVine/SpeedSpring

"Mum! I really don't wanna go to school with my _cousin_!" the word came out in disgust as I sighed and ran down the hallway to grab her bag and leave for her first year at her cousin's high school. "Well too bad. Drew's been kind enough to help you out, and he said you can hang out with his female friends." Johanna said and shoved her out the door. "Morning Drew..." I smiled weakly towards her cousin, standing out the front of the house. "Hey, Dawn." Drew smiled and Johanna as she shut the door. "So what do ya wanna know first?" he asked. "Who are the popular kids?" I stared at the pavement as the walked to school. "Well, the girls are Misty, Brianna, Marina, Angie and Anabel, and the guys are Ash, Me, Gary, Tracey, Jimmy and Barry. But then again, Marina and Jimmy have been going down hill, lately." he pondered at his friends names. I nodded. "But there's a few nice girls you can hang out with. May, Zoey and Leona. Yeah, May's group is pretty cool." he blushed. "Can't wait to meet this May girl you keep talking about," he blushed deeper when I said that.

**AT SCHOOL:**

"Drew! 'Sup, dude?" we heard a voice and turned. "Gazza!" he called back to his friend. He jogged towards us. "Who's this?" the boy asked, pointing at me. "I'm Dawn … Drew's cousin," I smiled. "Gary Oak." Gary smiled and shook my hand. I smiled and he smiled back. "Baz, Trace, this is my cousin Dawn." Drew nodded as the tall boy and the slightly shorter boy with blonde hair. I shook his hand first. "Where ya from?" he asked. "Twinleaf Town." I answered. He beamed at me. "Small world! Me too!" I nodded. "I'm Tracey. But everyone calls me Trace, coz I like to draw." he nudged Barry aside and shook my hand. "Oh, cool." I smiled a small smile at him. "Come on, I'll introduce you to May." Drew smiled then grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

"May!" Drew called and smiled to the brunette looking in our direction. She skipped over, her friends followed behind. "What's up, Drew?" she asked. "Reckon you can hang around with my cousin?" he asked. May nodded and smiled at me. "May," she smiled and shook my hand. "This is Leona and Zoey." she pointed to each of the girls before they shook my hand. "I'm Dawn." I smiled a little. "Don't worry Dawn, I was the new girl last year too." Leona smiled at me. "Year nine isn't so bad," the girl next to her, Zoey, smirked. "This is her second time in year nine," Gary explained. "Well, I'm the right age, now." Zoey smiled and poked her tounge out at Gary playfully. "Leave me alone!!" we heard a voice shriek from behind us. "Poor Ash. Being harrassed by Misty again." Barry laughed and Tracey laughed along with him. "But Ashy!!!! Just one little date?" the red head asked innocently, shooting the raven-haired puppy-dog eyes. "I … I … I'm not intrested in dating right now!" and just as he said that, the wind picked up and blew our hats of our heads. The landed neatly next to each other . I walked towards them, as did he. But he got there before me and knelt to pick them up. He was kneeling on one knee. "Do you want your hat back?" he asked, staring at me through warm, chocolate brown eyes. "I do," I smiled down at him.

**ASH'S POV**

My hat was swept of my head and onto the ground. I saw a girl with midnight-blue hair run towards me. I then realised there was a hat next to mine. Hers, most likely. I got there before her, and knelt down on one knee, and picked up her hat. I saw her shoes and looked up. "Do you want your hat back?" I asked, staring into her sapphire blue eyes. "I do," she smiled down at me.

"I'm Ash," I smiled like an idiot at her. She was really beautiful. "I'm Dawn," she smiled at me. _Perfect name. Dawn means light, she just lightened up my life. _I thought. "I'm new." she smiled. "I'm in 9B." she continued, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Me too! So is Drew and May!" I decided to leave out Misty, because she had know idea who Misty was. She giggled. "Cool!" and walked back to Drew and the others.

* * *

**IN ENGLISH CLASS**

**Ash's POV**

"Our engilsh teacher, Mr Benson doesn't care if we do the work or not." I explained to the blunette beauty. "Okay, so far, this is my favoutite class," we laughed at her joke. I sat down next to her, sharing a desk with her. She looked around at May, who was next to Drew. She leaned over the table to talk to her. I heard May squel and Dawn laugh. She leaned back up. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked. "Oh, um, I dunno. Well, what are you doing for you birthday?" she asked. "I'm inviting my friends we are gonna go bowling." I smiled. "Cool." she smiled. "I love bowling, Ashy! Can't wait!" Misty winked at me and Dawn looked away. "Misty, I'm inviting my _friend_s. So that's Tracey, Barry, Gary, Drew, Leona, Zoey, May and Dawn." I was getting annoyed with her.

"Me?" Dawn asked.

"Her?" Misty asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Why not? She's Drew's cousin, I like her, a lot.

"Why?" Dawn and Misty asked simaltainiously.

"Why not?" I was so not ready to tell them I liked Dawn. A lot.

"You hardly know me, Ash..." Dawn sighed.

"Yeah, but Dawn's my … friend." I said uncertainly. I wanted to be so much more then friends with her. Misty's face was flushed with jealousy. I turned back around to face Dawn. "I'm your friend?" she asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't you be?" I really did think she was my friend. "Your my friend, am I yours?" I asked. _Great. It's not even lunch and I've already made a fool of myself. _I thought in despair. "No need to worry, Ash! Of course your my friend!" she reasurred me. _"_Awesome!" I laughed and lifted my hand for a high five. She smiled and slapped my hand. We smiled and stared at each other. **DING DING DING DING!**Lunch Bell.

"Wanna eat with us?" May asked. "Sure!" Dawn smiled. "You guys can come and eat with me and the guys, too." I wanted to sit with her again. "Zoey, Leona, you wanna sit with them?" May asked. Leona nodded. "Sure, why not?" she laughed and we sat walked over to them. Me talking to Dawn and the girls ahead of us. Tracey whispered something into Drew's ear. He glared at me and glanced worriedly at Dawn. May sat opposite Drew, Leona opposite Barry and Zoey opposite Gary. I sat next Gary and Dawn sat opposite me. Tracey, now not having a chair, had to grab one from another table.

"Ash, can I talk to you," Drew glared at me. "Sure, Drew…" I responded uncertainly. We walked away from the group. "Stay away from Dawn." Drew warned me. "Why?" I asked. "Please, just stay away from her. She's like my little sister. I'm over protective of her, I know, but if you dare hurt her, you are dead." Drew said every word carefully and strongly. "Drew … why would I hurt your cousin?" I had to ask. He snarled and glared at me, then looked at Dawn sympathetically. "Last time she liked someone, it took her a good few months to tell him. He rejected her. Hard. He just grunted and said he would rather die than go out with her. She wouldn't talk to anyone but me, she wouldn't eat, and she would cry herself to sleep. She was shattered." he finished his sentence with anger. I nodded and we walked back over to the table.

Dawn looked at me, worry evident on her face. She turned to Drew, who was laughing at something May had said to make Barry blush. She turned back to me. "You alright?" she asked me, he voice thick with worry. I was so confused and angry. "I need to talk to you," I grabbed her hand and we walked off, leaving Drew fuming.

"Dawn..." I started "...Do you think you could trust me, just enough to let me explain something?" I asked. "Ash, I trust you with my life, of course I'll listen to you." she said, staring at me with her perfect eyes. Just looking at her makes me calm. "I know you haven't even been here for a day, but I really really like you," I explained. "Oh, Ash," she said in a caring tone. "I know! I barely know you, but, maybe we could talk about it after school?" I had just done what Drew would kill me for. I'd asked Dawn out. I braced myself for rejection. "Ash, I would love to!" she exclaimed and I hugged her. After regaining her balance, she hugged me back. My arms snaked around her waist and her arms were around my neck. When I let her go, our cheeks brushed against each other. I blushed, and to my suprise, she did too.

**IN HISTORY CLASS**

I sat next to Dawn again it was the same with May and Drew. But this time, Drew didn't talk to me. "Ash," Dawn whispered to me whilst writing down facts about past queens. "Yeah?" I asked. "I really do like you, but I don't wanna your friendship with Drew." she sighed and turned the page. "So what, you don't wanna go out?" I asked worriedly. "No! No! No! I'd love too, Ash. I like you... but Drew's my cousin." she said uncertainly. "He doesn't have to know." I smiled at her. "I walk home with him, we're neighbors." She sighed and placed one hand on her lap and continued to write with the other. I reached and grabbed her hand. "It'll be okay," I promised. She nodded and squeezed back. "MISTER KETCHUM AND MISS BERLITZ! DO YOU MIND REPEATING WHAT I JUST SAID ABOUT QUEEN JULIANA THE THIRD?" boomed the teacher. "Of course," Dawn smiled. "Queen Juliana was the third of the three 'J' sisters, Juliana being the youngest. Jayde, the oldest, ruled Sinnoh and Kanto, Jasmine ruled Hoenn and Juliana got Johto. She won the family competition for the 'J' country, proving that just because your the youngest doesn't mean you can't accomplish anything." Dawn smiled and the teacher nodded, a little amazed with how Dawn matched his sentence, word for word.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey, Dawn!" I smiled at her. "Ash, are you sure about this?" she asked as thousands of kids and teenagers rushed passed. I grabbed her arms and she grabbed mine. "Come on!" I laughed and pulled her out of the crowd and she laughed along with me.

**AT ASH'S HOUSE**

"Here we are," I smiled. "No way! I live right down there!" she pointed to the road opposite mine. "Cool!" I exclaimed. "Come on in," I grabbed her hand again and dragged her into the house.

**A WEEK LATER**

**Dawn's POV**

I had become really close to Ash, we were now best friends, and Drew was hating it. I didn't care. I really did like Ash, THAT WAY. We sat next to or opposite each other all the time in classes and at lunch. They knew each other's secrets and everything. Some people even said we looked like more a couple than friends. He'd blushed when they said that. I had blushed too.

"Hey, Dawn!" Ash smiled and hugged me. We hugged everytime we saw each other. Again, our cheeks brushed past each other. But this time was different. Our _lips _almost touched. "Okay! That's it! Dawn, you cannot keep seeing Ash!" Drew's voice startled me and he pulled me away from Ash, who pulled me in his direction. "Guys … I'm not a doll!" I was being stretched out. They let me go simaltainiously and I fell. "Ow!" Ash hurried to my side as Drew did. "Drew! Why don't you let her just hang out with me?" Ash asked. "Because it'll turn into something more! You almost kissed!" he complained. "Drew, you don't understand!" Ash was yelling, now. "Yeah, I do, Ash. I feel the same way about May, but I'm not with her all the time!" Drew bellowed back.

I snapped.

"PLEASE, STOP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NEITHER OF YOU DO! I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH, DREW LIKE A BROTHER AND I LOVE ASH SO MUCH, LIKE YOU DON'T BELIEVE! BUT IF YOU'RE GONNA KEEP FIGHTING, I'M NOT BOTHERING WITH EITHER OF YOU! AND I REALLY DO MEAN THAT! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! I NEED YOU BOTH SO MUCH. BUT …" I cried.

"But what?" Drew asked.

"But … Maybe I should just give up on you both now," I slumped down to my knees.

"Dawn, no! Please, no! I love you. NO! More than that. I'm in love with you! You just can't leave us!" Ash exclaimed as he cupped my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"This is her choice," Drew muttered. I wasn't taking that."I CAN'T CHOOSE!" I screamed. "Well you have to!" Drew and Ash complained. "If you're gonna be like this; I'm not choosing either of you." I whispered and looked into Ash's tear-filled eyes. Drew sunk to his knees and stared at me. I turned to Drew, then closed my eyes. "I have a question for each of you, though." I asked. "Ash … why didn't you tell me you loved me?" I struggled to say the words. He shook his head. "I still do. The reason I didn't tell you is because … fear of rejection." he winced. "Okay, Drew. I'm not choosing Ash – but I'm not choosing you, either. I just wanna know, how do you like this?" I then proceeded to innocently kiss Ash's cheek. Drew screwed up his face in disgust. "That makes me feel horrible, you know it, Dawn," I continued. "I never … ever want to choose between you two, and I can't you give you up as fast as I said I could. Please, choose between yourselves, I can't make this choice," I was tearing up, again. Ash wiped the tears out of my eyes and Drew squeezed my hand. "No! Please, just talk and choose! Please…" I whispered, stood up and walked away.

**WITH DREW AND ASH**

**Drew's POV**

I sighed deeply. "Why don't you trust me?" Ash asked me. "Dawn … she's not like all the girls at school who love you, she takes things very seriously, and easily sets herself up for disappointment. She'll be your girlfriend in the space of one sentence." I reasoned. "But Drew, I love your cousin, if that happened, that would be a good thing." the raven-haired idiot challenged. "You win, Ash, okay? I give up. You have my cousin, she'd choose you, anyway," I frowned at my words. "Of course I'm not giving her up, not for anything, but what if we meet in the middle? We both get Dawn." Ash comprimised. "Explain," I asked. "Well, we both want Dawn to be happy, right?" he asked. "Of course!" I exclaimed. "She should have us both... me as her boyfriend and you as her brother-like cousin. Sound like a deal?" he asked me. I nodded and we walked to Dawn's house.

**DAWN'S HOUSE**

**May's POV**

Dawn had told me everything; I'd run from my house to her's non-stop. I asked again and she explained everything to me. I nodded and I agreed with her. It was a good idea to let them choose themselves. About five minutes after she'd retold me, the doorbell rang. "I got it," she laughed, even though I followed her. "Drew..." I stammered when she opened the door. "Ash," she smiled uncertainly. "Come in." she opened the door fully and the two boys walked in. Dawn and I plonked together down on the massive two-person leather couch. "Talk," Dawn and I said in unison. Drew sighed. He was cute when he sighed. He was just … hot, I guess. "Dawn, we decided that you get both of us. Me as a brother-like cousin and Ash as your …" he fell silent and Ash and I stood up together. "…boyfriend?" Dawn asked. "Yeah," Ash whispered as he cupped Dawn's cheeks and kissed her. It startled her a little, but Dawn kissed him back, after she placed her hands on his chest. When they broke apart, she giggled and they were both a little pink. Dawn then hugged Ash and winked at Drew. "Don't push it," he warned teasingly. "Drew you are so awesome!" Dawn skipped and hugged Drew.

Dawn cleared her throat. "Your turn," she winked at Drew. "Huh?" I asked. Dawn laughed and sat on Ash's lap and he wrapped her arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder when she leaned back into him. "Drew…" Ash smirked and Dawn smiled. "May," Drew whispered. Ash nodded. Drew blushed and tried to sink his face into his collar. "Before I snapped at Ash and Drew, Ash said that Drew didn't understand how much he loves me, and then Drew said that he did understand, because he loves you." Dawn explained to me. I turned to Drew, who was blushing even more. "You … you love m-me?" I stuttered happily. Drew sighed and his face was now a mild pink, and he was walking over to me. I had walked to him and our noses were almost touching. "May, I do love you," Drew whispered huskily. I was looking into his emerald-green eyes, I then stared at his lips. "Drew, when she stares at your lips, kiss her." Dawn smiled. You could hear it in her voice. Drew snaked his arms around waist, pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his response was a quick peck on my lips. "That's all I get?" I said teasingly. Drew shrugged and leaned down. He kissed me, heavily. I kissed back.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

**Dawn's POV**

Ash, Dawn, Drew and I decided to wait until the others guessed what was going on. We just acted as normal.

When Ash and I were walking to English class, Misty came on spoke to us. "Listen, Dawn, Ashy would be much happier with me!" She laughed evilly and hugged Ash's arm. He wiggled out of her grasp and began to yell. "NO MISTY! ENOUGH! I …" he turned to me, I nodded. "I LOVE DAWN!" he boomed and everybody in the corridor heard him. He then turned around and kissed me. In front of everyone. My eyes widened then closed when I kissed back. "Dawn … why didn't you tell us?" Zoey and Leona asked. "Long story, we'll tell you later," I smiled at my friends. "Well, Misty, at least Drewy looovveess me!" Brianna laughed. "No you can't Brianna!" May challenged. "You can't," she scoffed. "Uh, yeah she can." Drew smiled and kissed May heavily again. Misty glared at me and Ash. "I thought you said you weren't ready to date, Ash..." Misty smirked. "That was before I met Dawn. She's smart, funny, beautiful, amazing, special, brilliant, but most of all, she's everything I want; everything I need!" Ash was so sweet saying that. "Ash, that's so sweet," I laughed. Gary, Zoey, Leona, Barry, Tracey, Drew and May yelled, "KISS HIM!" I laughed and kissed Ash, who was overwhelmed with enthusiasm as he lifted me and my legs were around his waist. "Mister Ketchum … Miss Berlitz …" Mister Benson was shocked. Ash put me down gently, though his arms stayed around me. "Let go of her!" Mister Benson exclaimed. He did as he was told, but still held my hand.

**AT LUNCH TIME**

**Ash's POV**

We were laughing. Me, Dawn, Barry, Leona, Drew and May. "Hey I just thought of something," Barry said. "What's that?" Leona asked. "Where's Zoey and Gary?" Barry looked around. "Where the usually go, Gary's house," May laughed. "Eww..." Dawn giggled, smiling. "Hey guys!" We saw Gary and Zoey walk towards us. "Did ya have fun?" Dawn winked. Zoey lightly punched her in the shoulder then she sat on Gary's lap. I laughed. "Finally, Gary!" he was confused. "Huh?" he asked. "You finally got a girlfriend!" I exclaimed. "I reckon we should hook Misty up with Tracey." Barry said randomly. Leona nodded in agreement. "I guess that would make sense, I mean, they get a long really well," we turned to see Tracey drawing the red-head. "Yay! Tracey took my advice!" Dawn squealed. "What?" I half choked out. "I told Tracey that the quickest way to girl's heart is romance." Dawn explained and leaned into my chest, her head against my shoulder. I put my arms around my waist. "Speaking of match-making, Barry, shouldn't you be … admitting to, someone?" Dawn teased. "Uh, ye-yeaah... Leona, um … will you go out with me?" Barry was more red than a tomato. Leona laughed. She then turned and laid her head on his lap, facing his blushing face. "Yeah, yeah I will." she smiled up at the popular boy. We all laughed at Barry, who was still bright red.

**WITH TRACEY AND MISTY**

**Tracey's POV**

"So, Mist," I began "tell me, what do ya think?" I asked as I passed the sketching pad over to her. "It's amazing, Tracey!" she exclaimed. I stood next to her closely. "You've got a lot of talent, Trace!" she was overwhelmed with excitement so much, she hugged me. "Glad you like it," I smiled when she let me go. "How could I not?" she asked retorically. We looked down at the picture once more. It was Misty, yes, but she looked like some sort of princess. Her short orange hair out and down by her neck. An emerald green dress clung to her shoulders, ruffled at the shoulders and skirt, with a cream band around the waist, with matching high-heels. I could tell she took a closer look at the neck. A silver necklace hund around her neck. _Misty _it read in diamonds. "Wait, I've seen this dress before," she realised. "Yeah, Dawn told me that you showed you a few designs and apperently, you adored this dress, but you prefered it in the emerald green, so she showed me how to draw it and … yeah." I explained. "Why didn't just ask me out?" she said, reading my mind. "I was afraid you'd laugh in my face saying you love Ash or … Gary or something," I said quietly. "What? I mean, sure, I _liked _Ash and Gary's like a brother, but … I don't know, popularity just got in my way, I guess …" I stared at her with a confused look on my face. "Got in the way of what, now?" I asked. She sighed, and stared and my lips. I didn't do anything until Dawn's advice spoke to me in my head. _When she stares at your lips, kiss her… _I leaned down and pecked her lips. But that wasn't enough. Her lips brushed in rhythym with mine. She then grabbed my hand and we ran to the others.

**Leona's POV**

"That was some display," I laughed teasingly. "Thanks!" Misty laughed and winked and Tracey. "Let's see the masterpiece, then," Gary smirked, picking up the sketch pad. "Tracey ……… this is amazing!" Zoey said in awe. "Let us see!" Barry laughed. Zoey passed him the sketch pad. "Tracey your the best I've ever seen!" I exclaimed. Pass it here," Ash said. "Wow Tracey. This is fantastic!" he smiled. Dawn took the sketch pad and looked at the dress. "I've seen this dress before," May said, glancing at the sketch pad. "It's one of my designs. I showed Tracey how to draw it!" Dawn exclaimed, smiling at the picture. "Here, Drew," May passed it to Drew, who was impressed. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "Thanks, you guys!" Tracey beamed at all of us.

**AFTER SCHOOL – DAWN'S HOUSE**

**(Still in Leona's POV)**

"What do ya wanna do?" I asked, sitting on Barry who was slumped on a one person couch. I looked around at my friends. Gary, who was lying on the long couch, Zoey who was lying next to him, her head in the crook of his neck, his arm around her shoulders. Drew and May, who were sharing a bean-bag. Tracey was leaning against the wall, Misty practically sitting on him, and Dawn who was sitting on Ash's lap, on one of those chairs that swing on a hook hanging from the roof. "I dunno." Misty, May, Dawn, Drew, Tracey and Ash in unison. "What haven't we done in a while...?" Zoey asked. "We haven't played truth or dare since we were little kids." Gary pointed out. "Fine, we'll play truth or dare, I'll start. Dawn, truth or dare?" Barry asked. "Umm… Dare, I think,"

"You think?"

"Very rarely, but, yes." she laughed.

"You gotta …… make out with Ash for three minutes," Barry smirked. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Dawn stared at Barry. "I like that dare!" Ash exclaimed with a big grin on his face. "Okay," Dawn shrugged and did her dare.

**3 HOURS LATER**

**Ash's POV**

Everyone had gone home, which I was happy about, because now it was just Dawn and me. Of course, Drew and May were next door, but that didn't matter. Dawn was squashed next to me and my arm was around her. We were still in the chair that hang from the ceiling. "I'd better go home," I said reluctantly. "I guess," Dawn agreed drowsily. We got out of the chair and she walked me to the door. It was raining. "I can run home." I chuckled. She opened the door and smirked evilly at me. "What?" I smiled. She started to walk towards me, so I was backing out into the rain. I stopped when I bumped into the fence. "Now were soaked," I laughed. "All the better," she smiled and cupped my jaw and passionatly kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me, if that were possible. Eventually, both of our brains were screaming for air, so we ended the kiss. I rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you," I whispered

"I love you, too," she whispered back and kissed me again.

* * *

Okay, first of all, I just wanna say one thing, well, actually, two.

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

If you don't have anything nice to say; don't say it.

I know this is a crappy ending, but, yeaaahh... My bad, folks

Thanks for reading … I appreciate it. :P

Comment, please :D

**xxxxxx**


End file.
